


The Guilty Party: Guilty Pleasures

by Snarry5evr



Series: The Guilty Party [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the wedding. Harry finally gets his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guilty Party: Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Because you asked for it. I had no intention of making this story E rated. But I like this Harry and he was too much fun to write. And Severus demanded to have his say. Hope you enjoy.

 Severus wasn't sure how he ended up in this position. Twelve hours ago, hell, an hour ago he had been ready to _finally_ walk away from Harry bloody Potter for good. Well, except for the occasional birthday and Christmas. But he had whole-heartedly (okay THAT was a complete lie) been ready to finally be rid of the Boy Who Lived To Torment Him With Desire. But the man wouldn't leave him be. He just _had_ to be waiting for him with those green-as-emerald eyes filled with want and desire. Had to break through all those bloody walls Severus had cultivated over the years. Had to confess that yes, he was gay and yes, he most definitely wanted Severus. He was still reeling from everything. Still trying to wrap his head around it all. He was an ex Death Eater. He was too old. He was-

 "Severus, stop thinking." Severus looked up as Harry crossed the room, still in his crimson red robe from the wedding. He handed a glass of amber liquid to Severus and he took it and downed it in one gulp. Harry chuckled. "Liquid courage, my love?"

"Potter, I-" He was cut off by Harry's finger on his lips. Harry sipped his own drink and placed it on the table beside them before reaching for Severus' and placing the empty glass beside his barely touched one. His finger began moving slowly over Severus' bottom lip.

 "My name is Harry and I am going to make you say it so many times tonight that you forget I was ever 'Potter'." Severus bit back a moan. Merlin, how many nights had he dreamed of this? Of Harry promising him such things?

 "Where shall I start, Professor?" His finger slid along Severus' jawline, his voice slow and provocative. "You seem to like it when I taste you. Shall I? I can start here," his thumb skimmed along the shell of Severus' ear and a shiver raced down his spine. "Whisper all the things I want to do to you before I move down to run my tongue over this exquisite neck and work my way down your chest to taste each perfect nipple." Harry's finger slid along the buttons of Severus' robe. "I always wondered what color they were. Pink? Brown? Somewhere in between? Shall I find out?" Severus gulped and felt his cock twitch as Harry played with the buttons on his robe. The buttons remained fastened as the finger slid further down. "But do you know where I'd _really_ like to start?" Severus whimpered. Harry's finger ran across his torso and his hand wrapped around Severus' waist, pulling his body against the younger man's "I think you do... But I won't." His breath ghosted across Severus' cheek as he spoke softly against his ear. "I like to save the best for last. Anticipation can be so sweet." Harry took a step back and Severus almost stumbled as he tried to follow the warm body. Harry picked his glass up and took another small sip. The glass dangled from his fingers as he ran assessing eyes over Severus. "What else will make you forget I was 'Potter'?" He sat the glass down and walked around Severus, stopping when he was behind him. Severus held his breath in anticipation. He felt fingers in his hair, tugging on the long strands and pulling his head back. He released his breath on a gasp, Harry's breath hot on his neck. "So beautiful." That long tongue licked a path up his neck, "ever since that night at the club I cant get the taste of you out of my mind." Warm lips closed over his skin and sucked. Severus moaned as Harry's tongue moved over the wet flesh. Harry's free hand slid down his back and cupped his arse. "Do you know where else I'd like to taste you? Have you ever had someone's tongue in your arse?" He squeezed Severus' arse cheek and Severus jumped. "It's quite- erotic, really." Severus closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing. _Fuck_. He was going to come just listening to the man talk.

"I thought Gryffindors were act first, talk later."

Harry chuckled. "Oh they are. But I was almost Slytherin, remember."

"I thought I already told you to make me yours, Potter," he said, hoping the desperation wasn't evident in his tone.

"I thought I told you to stop thinking. And you're still calling me 'Potter'."

"I wont beg," Severus told him defiantly.

Harry yanked his head back even more and Severus gasped. "Oh, yes you will," his soft seductive tone almost had Severus dropping to his knees to jump straight into begging just to see what would happen. "I think I've decided where to start," Harry announced offhandedly. _Oh thank Merlin_. He let go of Severus and stepped back around to face him. He reached out and began to unbutton Severus' robe, casually taking his time as if Severus' only thought wasn't about the bed that was five feet away or the couch that was two feet to his left or the floor that was right under his feet and all he had to do was drop down and let Harry-

"What do you like, Severus?" He jerked his attention back to Harry at his words.

"I- umm." Green eyes watched nimble fingers intently as they worked the buttons loose. Dammit why had Draco chosen such an irritating amount of buttons? He bet Ron was having no trouble undressing his husband.

  "I prefer to watch your face as you scream my name but I know some men are more comfortable on their stomachs." He spoke nonchalantly, as if they were discussing the weather or the wedding they had both attended a few hours ago instead of Severus' myriad fantasies coming to life. Harry dropped to his knees and unbuttoned the remaining buttons, letting the robe hang open. He reached down and slid the dragon hide dancing shoes from Severus' feet before standing up. He smiled mischievously at Severus, "Getting there, aren't we?" He reached up and pushed the robes from Severus' shoulders and the two men watched the fabric pool around Severus' feet. Severus looked up at Harry's sigh. He fingered the black t-shirt. "You should wear less clothing, Severus."

Severus growled at the infuriating man. "Perhaps if you didn't take hours to undress me, Potter, we could be on that bed enjoying ourselves."

 Harry smirked, "oh, I am enjoying myself. And you're still calling me 'Potter'." Severus growled and Harry chuckled. "I think I'll buy you some silk shirts for under your robes. That way when the fabric rubs against your sensitive nipples you'll think of me." Harry's hand ran down his chest, palm pressing against a hard nub. Severus pressed into him. "You're so responsive, Severus. I like that." He reached down and yanked the shirt from Severus' slacks and pulled it over his head. Harry gasped. "Fuck." His fingers trailed over Severus' naked torso, sliding through the coarse sparse hair that decorated his chest. Severus moaned as rough fingers brushed across aching nipples. "Absolutely perfect. So much better than I imagined." Severus felt himself blush at the compliment.

"Wh-when do I get to see you, Harry?"

 Harry smiled wickedly up at him. "You do realize that as we stand right now you still have on more clothes than I do?" Severus swallowed as his eyes ran up and down Harry's body. "But since you remembered to use my name." He reached up and undid the top button. Severus watched as Harry slowly undid each button, exposing more and more tanned skin as he went. Severus licked his dry lips when a tuft of dark hair peeked from his chest. He watched avidly as Harry continued down, the dark shadow of his naval flashing between his hand. And then he stopped and Severus looked up to see teasing green eyes locked on him. The younger man turned his back to Severus and let the robes slide down his tanned back and over his taut arse to drop at his feet. Severus stepped forward and grabbed the naked waist, pulling him back against his body. His mouth descended on the warm skin of Harry's shoulder. "Mmm," Harry moaned as he opened his neck for the assault. Severus pressed his aching cock against Harry's arse and rubbed, the friction doing little to ease his need. Harry stepped away from him and Severus made a sound of disappointment. Harry turned to face him. "Not yet, Professor."

"Why the hell do you insist on calling me 'Professor' now, when neither of us are even associated with that damn school anymore?"

  Harry chuckled and stepped forward. He pulled at Severus' slacks and worked them open. "I had a fantasy once," he said in his casual "nice weather" voice, "when I was still in school. You gave me detention for being- what was the word? Oh, yes. Insolent. And when I reported for detention you decided I need a spanking since cleaning cauldrons wasn't teaching me anything. I had to count them and say 'Professor' after each one." Severus shivered as he pulled the zip down and slid his fingers into the waistband. "One, Professor." His voice became breathy as his fingers slid around his waist. "Two, Professor." His hands slid down between the slacks and his pants, cupping his arse. "Three, Professor." Harry pulled him against his naked body. "Four, Professor." His erection thrust against Severus. "I never made it to five," he whispered against his ear. One quick movement and Severus was left in his shorts and dress socks. Harry stepped back to eye him, Severus' twitching cock obvious through the black fabric.

 Severus took the opportunity to look at Harry. He was no longer the small, skinny boy he had taught. He had grown, was almost the same height as Severus and he had kept his unruly hair near shoulder length since his year on the hunt. It gave his lean face a more mature air. His year on the hunt and time with the aurors had given him a healthy physique of well toned muscles and strong arms. An oval shaped scar was nearly obscured by the dark chest hair and Severus wondered if it was from the locket he had watched Weasley destroy. A line of black curls led from his naval down to the patch of hair that surrounded his groin. A large glistening cock jutted out towards Severus and he felt his eyes widen at the magnificent sight. He licked his lips in anticipation and a soft chuckle escaped Harry. Black eyes rose to meet smoldering green. "Not yet, Severus."

 He glanced regrettably down at the tempting member then back up at Harry. Anger flashed in his eyes and Harry's eyes widened in alarm. Why did he get to call all the shots? What gave him the right to torture Severus like this? By Merlin's lost tomb he was going to take something he wanted. Harry be damned. "Yes. Now," he growled as he stalked towards Harry.

Harry held a hand up and took a step backwards. "Calm down, Severus. We'll get there, babe."

"I want there now." Harry took another step back, "you're young. You'll recover," he said as Harry finally ran into the bed. "I have been dreaming of this for years. I want to taste you more than I want you inside me."

Shock flashed across Harry's face and Severus saw his dick twitch. "Oh, wow, Sev. That's- that's fucking HOT." He sat down and scooted back on his bed to lean against the headboard. "Yeah. Okay. If that's what you want."

Severus climbed on the bed, straddling Harry's legs and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "It is."

Harry brushed a strand of hair behind Severus' ear and smiled gently. "I don't know how long I can last."

"The sooner I feel your sweet come filling my mouth the better."

Harry moaned and dropped his head back against the headboard. "Keep talking like that and I'll come before you can say my name."

Severus smiled, "In that case, Harry." He lowered his head and inhaled the scent of Harry's arousal, the thick cock twitching against his cheek. He ran his tongue up Harry's length, savoring the musky flavor and Harry's moans. His tongue flicked over the leaking tip and swirled around the head. His lips closed over the tip and Harry jerked beneath him. He felt good in his mouth, filling him as Severus slid down his length. He ignored Harry's frantic cries and urging hands as he savored the feel of the slow slide between his lips. He tasted good, so much better than Severus could have ever imagined. The soft tip brushed the back of his throat and Harry pushed up, forcing his cock down Severus' throat. He barely relaxed his throat before he could gag and swallowed around the man.

 "Fuck, Sev. Fuck." Severus pulled his mouth back until the tip was barely past his lips and lapped at the leaking tip. Harry clutched at his hair, urging him back down. Severus obeyed, sucking him back down his throat. He bobbed his head, the soft tip repeatedly brushing against the back of his throat. He raised his eyes to see Harry's head thrown back against the headboard, eyes closed and mouth open in cries of ecstasy. One hand clutched at the headboard behind him. Severus smiled and swallowed around Harry again. Harry bucked and Severus pressed his aching cock against the bed to ease his ache. "Get your hips up, Severus. If you fucking come from this we are done for the night." Severus immediately lifted his hips from the bed and moved a hand between his legs to press against the base of his cock. The need to come eased and he focused on the cock in his mouth. He sucked on Harry as his mouth worked up and down his length. "Yes. Yes." He pulled him deep into his throat and Harry barely got out a "Sev, I'm-" before he was filling Severus' mouth. Severus sucked down the salty sweetness and knew immediately he was addicted. He continued to suck until he felt Harry going soft and then proceeded to lick up any he might have missed before finally moving from the man and collapsing beside him. "That was amazing, Sev."

"You taste wonderful, Harry. I will do that every time you let me."

  "Fuck, Severus. Every word that falls from your lips is erotic." He leaned over and pressed his lips to Severus'. He opened for him and let Harry's tongue share in the magnificent taste. His tongue delved into Severus' mouth, sliding over his teeth and tongue. He pulled back, leaving Severus panting. "You're still wearing your socks," Harry told him and moved down to pull the offending garments off. Severus wanted to point out the other clothing he still had on but figured even that particular Gryffindor could figure it out. One sock slid from his foot and Severus twitched when he felt soft lips press against the top of his foot then his ankle. Harry placed several kisses up his calf and over his bony knee. Harry's hand slid along his leg, pushing the shorts up as more kisses were pressed to his thigh. Harry burned a path up his leg as his soft, warm lips pressed against his skin. Severus let his legs fall open in a silent invitation. Harry ignored it and moved back down to repeat the process with Severus' other leg after removing the sock. By the time Harry reached his thigh again Severus was shaking with need. Harry moved up his body, licking a trail from his naval to one nipple, his other hand moving to cover the other.

 So far Severus had been able to keep his desires down to small moans of pleasure but as Harry's mouth covered his nipple and bit into the tender flesh his hips shot from the bed. "Fuck." Harry chuckled as he ran a soothing tongue over the abused flesh. His other hand pinching the opposite nipple into a hard bud. Pleasure shot through his body at every touch. He tried to press his hips up against Harry but the man was strong and held him down with the hand on his hip. Harry suckled at his nipple as Severus moaned. "Harry. Harry."

The younger man pulled back and smiled. "Say it again, Severus."

 Severus stared up into passion filled green eyes and whispered the man's name again. "Harry." Harry reached forward and grabbed a pillow, Severus raised his hips without being asked as the pillow slid under him. His cock twitched in eager anticipation as Harry finally grabbed his shorts and pulled them from his body. Harry eyed the bobbing penis and Severus suddenly felt embarrassed. He moved a hand to cover himself and Harry grabbed it, holding it from hiding himself.

  "So fucking incredible. Merlin how many times I've imagined this." Harry reached down and trailed his fingers down the hard cock. Severus moaned and bucked under the touch. Harry raised teasing green eyes to his. "But you haven't begged yet." Severus watched as he lowered his head and his body twitched as Harry's tongue slid up his length and over his head. A long moan slipped from his lips. Harry placed small kisses down his length and over his balls before sucking one into his hot mouth.

"Fuck, Harry. I'm- I'm going to come if you keep that up."

  Harry immediately removed his mouth and Severus tried to jump from the bed when a cool spell swept through his anal cavity. Harry was immediately pressing kisses to his lips, a hand running soothingly through his hair. "Shh. Just a cleaning spell, babe. Just getting you ready for me." Severus nodded and Harry moved back down his body pressing kisses to his cock and balls again before sliding his hands between Severus and the pillow, lifting him slightly.

 "Oh, fucking hell, Harry," Severus screamed when Harry's tongue pressed against his hole. He felt Harry chuckle as his tongue danced around the outside of the puckered hole. He had heard of it, Harry had even mentioned it earlier but he had never dreamed. _Oh, fuck_. He pulled his knees up, opening himself more for Harry's eager tongue. He tossed his head back, enjoying the sensation of Harry's tongue sliding in and out of him, moving inside him. He was going to fucking come it was so amazing. He whimpered when Harry added a finger, the digit stretching him as it teased him. His moans echoed around the room, turning to cries of pleasure as a second finger was added. Harry brushed over his prostate and Severus almost shot from the bed. "Oh fuck, Harry. Yes. Merlin yes." Harry's tongue moved frantically in him and Severus felt himself loosing the battle. He gave up when Harry stroked his prostate the second time. "Fuck. Please. Please, Harry. For the love that is everything magical. PLEASE." Harry's tongue slid from him and was replaced by a third finger. He continued to plead for mercy (that _is not_ the same thing as begging, he was fairly certain of that) as Harry stretched him. Harry leaned over him and pressed his lips to Severus'.

 "Ready?" Severus could only nod and he felt the blunt tip of Harry pressing against him. He pulled his legs up, lifting his hips and opening himself. Harry had stretched him well and Severus barely felt more than a twinge of pain as he slipped past the outer ring. Severus moaned as Harry sheathed himself in his arse. It had been so long. "Fuck, babe. So tight. Damn you feel good." Harry paused when Severus felt his balls brush against his arse. "You okay, Sev?" He nodded and Harry grabbed an ankle and raised it to rest on his shoulder. He guided the other up as well and grasped Severus' hips. "I've been dreaming of this for years, Severus. It's taking every bit of will power I have to not spill myself in you right this second. I don't think I would have made it if you hadn't sucked me off earlier." He began to move his hips slowly, pulling out of Severus and gliding back in. Severus moaned. "I never imagined you could be so tight. That you would feel this good." Out. In. The feel of Harry moving inside him was incredible, better than anything he'd ever felt before. Severus gasped and moaned beneath him, needing more. "Damn you look incredible like this."

  "Fuck, Harry. More. Please." Harry let out a deep sigh as if he'd been waiting for those words for years. He increased his rhythm, his balls slapping against Severus' arse. He rose his hips to meet the eager thrusts. He used the leverage provided by Harry's shoulders to thrust up as Harry's cock slid over his prostate. _Perfect. So perfect._

"Yes. Yes. Perfect." He wasn't sure if he had spoken aloud or Harry was echoing the unspoken sentiment. His breath caught in his chest as he felt the familiar sensation of his impending orgasm.

"So. Close. Harry," Harry reached between them and wrapped his hand around Severus' weeping erection.

 "Fuck. Love you, Severus. Come for me, baby." At his words Severus felt his body spasm and the pulse of his cock sent the blood rushing to his head. He closed his eyes to keep from passing out and a second later Harry pressed into him, moaning his name as he filled Severus with his own release. Harry pumped into him several more times before collapsing atop him. Severus let his legs slip from Harry and cradled the exhausted man between his thighs as they recovered.

  Eventually Harry pushed himself up and Severus winced as the soft cock was pulled from his body. He felt empty, as if he'd been given a gift but then denied its use. He tried not to panic. This was not a one-off for Harry. He loved him. He had told him as much. But what if-

"Stop it, Severus. You are giving me a headache." Severus cut his eyes to the younger man and watched as he cast a cleaning spell before moving to lay beside him. Green eyes looked up at him, "I wont push you into anything you aren't ready for but you should know I've already cleared out half my closet space."

Severus stared at him in disbelief. "That sure were you, Potter?"

The man smirked at him. "More like determined."

Severus rolled his eyes at the brat. "You are impudent, arrogant-"

"Cheeky," Harry interrupted him, "bold, audacious, shameless, sexy, alluring."

"Unmannerly," Severus cut back in.

"You love me." Harry reached up and brushed a strand of hair from Severus' face.

Severus sighed. "Yes. Yes, I do, Mr. Potter. And it will be the death of me."

"Blame Ron. I told him dating Draco was a bad idea."

Severus smiled to himself as he turned on his side and pulled his green-eyed-tempter's arm around him. "Mmm. Perhaps I should."

 


End file.
